A storage area network (SAN) is a network of elements including multiple servers, multiple storage devices (such as disk arrays and tape libraries), and a high-speed network of interconnecting elements (such as fiber channels, switches, hubs, and bridges) that establishes direct and indirect connections between the servers, between the storage devices, and between the servers and the storage devices.
SANs are, however, typically made of heterogeneous modules. As a result of their versatility and popularity, a number of different SAN devices exist on the market, each having its own protocols and requirements. Further, current SAN management tools are often vendor-dependent and system-dependent. Since each SAN device may be produced by a different vendor, and each SAN device may have its own proprietary communication systems and information, the management of SAN resources is a difficult task for storage administrators.